wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabia Sandorf/IV/6
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część IV | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny=1}}/V/1|Część V Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. Ważne odkrycie. Nazajutrz około południa parowiec wyruszył na pełne murze pod dowództwem kapitana Koestrika i tegoż zastępcy Luigiego. Na pokładzie statku znajdowali się: doktór, Piotr i Marya, która swą troskliwością miała otoczyć panią Batory, gdyby okazała się niemożebność natychmiastowego sprowadzenia jej na wyspę Antekrittę. Można sobie łatwo wyobrazić, jak rozmaite uczucia budziły się w sercu Piotra. Wiedział już, gdzie matka... spieszył rzucić się w jej objęcia... Ale nie mógł on pojąć, z jakiego powodu wierny Borik wywiózł ją nagle z Raguzy, ażeby osiąść na tak odległych wybrzeżach Tunesyi. W jakiejże nędzy spodziewał się zastać oboje! Piotr zwierzał się ze swojemi troskami przed Maryą, która nie przestawała go uspakajać słowami, godnemi takiej pocieszycielki. W szczęśliwym zbiegu okoliczności, który sprawił, że list starego Borika doręczony został doktorowi, upatrywała ona wszechmocną dłoń Opatrzności. Maszyniście nakazany był pośpiech. Dzięki nadzwyczajnej sile pary robiono przeszło piętnaście mil na godzinę. Tymczasem odległość pomiędzy zatoką Sydry a przylądkiem Bon, położonym na północno-wschodnim krańcu tunetańskiego cypla nie sięga nad tysiąc kilometrów; od przylądka zaś Bon do Gauletty, która jest miejscem portowem Tunisu, można się dostać w przeciągu półtorej godziny. Po takiem obliczeniu doktór spodziewał się za trzydzieści godzin stanąć u kresu zamierzonej podróży, jeżeli burza nie stanie się przyczyną opóźnienia. Na szczęście nasi podróżni wypłynąwszy z zatoki, zastali morze spokojne, wprawdzie dął wiatr północno-zachodni, ale nie zdawał się zapowiadać niebezpiecznych zmian w powietrzu. Kapitan Koestrik kazał płynąć wprost do przylądka Bon, trzymając się jednak w pobliżu wybrzeży, skutkiem czego pominięto wyspę Pantallaria, która jest prawie w połowie drogi pomiędzy Maltą a Gouletta. Wybrzeża te zaokrąglając się zewnątrz zatoki Sydry, wdrążone są znacznie na zachód i tworzą silnie wygiętą linią o wielkim promieniu. W tem to miejscu poczynają się olbrzymie przestrzenie trypolitańskiej regencyi, sięgające aż do zatoki Gabés, położonej pomiędzy wyspą Dscherba, a miastem Sfax; następnie brzeg zwraca się nieco na wschód, ku przylądkowi Dinias, ażeby utworzyć przystań Hammamet, poczem sięga aż do przylądka Bon. „Ferrato” zwrócił się nieco ku tej zatoce, bo odtąd miał już ciągle płynąć wzdłuż wybrzeży z następujących przyczyn. W ciągu dnia 3-go listopada i w ciągu następnej nocy fale na pełnem morzu wzdęły się widocznie. Nieznaczny na pozór wiatr wystarcza, ażeby wzruszyć to olbrzymie jezioro Syrt, przez które biegną najkapryśniejsze prądy Śródziemnego morza. Ale nazajutrz, około ósmej godziny rano, spostrzeżono ziemię na wysokości przylądka Dinias i od tej też chwili dalsza żegluga miała się odbywać pod ochroną blizkich a wysokich wybrzeży. Z pokładu szybko płynącego parowca można było podziwiać wszystkie cuda przyrody objawiające się tak szczodrze w tych nadmorskich krajach. Po za przystanią Hammamet, przez szerokość Kelibii, widać było małą lecz czarującą zatokę Sidi-Juzufa, ochronioną od północnych wiatrów misterną skalistą osłoną. W fantastycznym załomie roztaczała się owa wspaniała płaszczyzna. Za wybrzeżem pełnem żwiru i piasku, zielenił się szereg rozmaitej wielkości wzgórz okrytych karłowatemi krzewami, wzrosłemi na gruncie bogatszym w kamienie niż humus. Po nad to wszystko jednak wznosiły się w głębi wysokie i spiczaste skały, łączące się z „djebels,” które tworzą rozległe pasmo krajowych gór. Niekiedy zabłąkał się aż tu zapomniany marabut, niby biała plama na tle bogatej zieleni dalekich grzbietów wyniosłych pagórków. Na lewo wznosił się w smutnej zadumie mały zameczek w ruinach zbudowany na odosobnionym wzgórzu, zamykającym w północnej stronie piękną zatokę Sidi-Juzufa. Jednakże ustroń ta nie była pustą. Pod ochroną wysokich skał stały wschodnie okryta, szebeki i polakry, zarzuciwszy kotwicę w odległości niewielkiej od lądu. Nieco zielonawe tego morza wody są tak przejrzyste, że w głębi widzi się wyraźnie dwuramienne haki kotwiczne, obejmujące czarne kamienie i rzuconem żelazem porysowany piasek. Wzdłuż brzegu u stóp małych piaszczystych wzgórz pomiędzy mastykowemi i daktylowemi drzewami, zwracały na siebie szczególniejszą uwagę wschodnie namioty z płótna, w żółte paski. Możnaby rzec, że widzi się olbrzymi płaszcz Beduina niedbale rzucony na ten kraj uroczy, jak błogie marzenie. Na uboczu pasły się trzody kóz i owiec zdala podobne do stada czarnych kruków, co na huk strzału wzbijają się ku niebu. Obraz ten uzupełniał tuzin wielbłądów, z których kilka spoczywało leżąc spokojnie na piasku, podczas gdy inne stały nieporuszone, jakby skamieniałe, przeżuwając świeżą trawę w pobliżu ścieżki gubiącej się gdzieś pomiędzy skałami. Ale szybki parowiec minął wkrótce i tę zatokę, a zbliżywszy się do przylądka Bon, tak wspaniale wykrojonego z rozległych gór tunetańskich, opłynął zręcznie oświecającą mały cypel morską latarnię, otoczoną ze wszech stron najeżonemi skałami najfantastyczniej ugrupowanemi. Natenczas „Ferrato” przesuwał się już w pobliżu wielkiej tunetańskiej zatoki wdrążonej głęboko pomiędzy przylądkami Bon i Kartaginy. Po lewej stronie gubiły się gdzieś daleko urwiste pochyłości „djebeli,” zwane Bon Karnin, Rossas i Zaghuan, wraz z owemi małemi siołami skrytemi w przepaściach gór. Nieco na prawo święte miasto Sidi-Bac-Saïda, zwane przez Arabów Kasbak, zdawało się do podróżnych uśmiechać całym swym prawdziwie wspaniałym majestatem. Niegdyś było one może jednem z przedmieść starożytnej Kartaginy. W pośrodku takich to krajobrazów widniało Tunis, białe jak śnieg w słońcu, patrząc z góry na jezioro Bahire, nieco usunięte od skalistego ramienia, które Guletta zdaje się wyciągać ku przybywającym do niej europejskim okrętom. W pobliżu portu stała na kotwicy francuska eskadra, obok której lekko się kołysały mniejsze handlowe statki o rozmaitych banderach, co wielce ożywiało tę malowniczą przystań. Około pierwszej godziny w południe „Ferrato” zarzucił już kotwicę w porcie Guletty. Po odbytych oględzinach sanitarnej komisyi zwrócono swobodę podróżnym parowca. Doktór Antekritt, Piotr, Luigi i jego siostra zajęli miejsca w łodzi, a wkrótce wylądowali na wybrzeżu pełnem zieleni, will, domów zajezdnych i pałaców, gdzie spotyka się tłumy Maltańczyków, żydów, Arabów, żołnierzy francuskich i krajowych. Borik napisał list z Kartaginy, a z tej wspaniałej niegdyś stolicy Hannibala, pozostały dziś tylko szczątki starożytnych ruin. Ażeby z Guletty dostać się do Kartaginy, nie potrzeba wcale czekać na pociąg kolei żelaznej, zbudowanej przez Włochów, która idzie aż do Tunisu, okrążając jezioro Bahira. Można znaleźć daleko krótszą drogę, idąc wprost doliną, nastręczającą wygodną przechadzkę, albo też pełnym kurzu gościńcem, wiodącym obok wzgórza, na którem wznosi się kaplica św. Ludwika i zakon algierskich misyonarzy. W chwili, gdy doktór i jego towarzysze wylądowali, kilkanaście powozów oczekiwało już gości na placu. Do jednego z takich ekwipażów wsiedli wszyscy i kazali się wieść do Kartaginy. Dwa małe, lecz rącze koniki, założone do powozu, ruszyły z miejsca raźno, a woźnica minąwszy główną drogę Guletty puścił się szerokim gościncem ciągnącym się między wspaniałemi willami, zamieszkałemi przez bogatych Tunetańczyków i pałacami Keredina i Mustafy, wznoszącemi się na wybrzeżu, gdzie się zaczynają dawne porty historycznego miasta. Minęły już dwa tysiące lat, jak dumna rywalka Rzymu tryumfowała na całej tej płaszczyźnie, począwszy od cypla Guletty aż do przylądka, który zachował do dziś jej nazwę. Kaplica zbudowaną jest na wysokim pagórku w miejscu, gdzie jak mówią, w r. 1270 umarł król Francyi. Zajmuje ona małą przestrzeń, która posiada daleko więcej starożytnych zabytków statui, urn, kolumn bez kapitelu, pomników, niż drzew i krzewów. Niedaleko od tego miejsca wznosi się klasztor misyonarzy, gdzie przeorem jest syn pana Delattre, sławnego archeologa. Z wysokości pagórka można objąć okiem całą piaszczystą okolicę od przylądka Kartaginy, aż do pierwszych zabudowań Guletty. U podnóża góry stoi kilka pałaców w stylu arabskim, który u Anglików jest teraz bardzo w modzie. Wspaniałe te gmachy, wysunięte zupełnie ku morzu, zdają się przeglądać w czystem zwierciadle wód swoim smukłym kształtem. Tuż na lewo poczyna się owa niezrównana zatoka, której wszystkie przylądki, liczne cyple i fantastyczne góry, w braku ruin, wyposażone są przynajmniej bogato historycznemi wspomnieniami. Ale w pobliżu pysznych will i pałaców, spotyka ciekawe oko w załomach wzgórza pomiędzy stosami kamieni na popielatym gruncie prawie nienadającym się do żadnej uprawy, małe ubogie domki, w których mieszkają nędzarze. Biedni ci ludzie nie mają prawie żadnego zajęcia; poszukują oni w ziemi za szczątkami mniej lub więcej drogocennemi, przypominającemi świetne czasy Kartagińczyków, znosząc takowe do klasztoru, gdzie misyonarze kupują te zabytki odległej epoki więcej z litości, aniżeli z potrzeby. Można tam znaleźć całe rodziny, tulące się miedzy trzema, a nawet dwoma ścianami zawalonego domostwa. Są to ruiny marabutów, które zachowały tylko swą białość w jasnych promieniach słońca, łagodnego klimatu tych wybrzeży. Doktór i jego towarzysze szli od jednego tylko domku do drugiego, zwiedzali wszystkie, szukając pani Batory. Nie mogli jednak uwierzyć, by dożyła tak okropnej nędzy. Nagle wstrzymali się przy ruinie, do której nie było innego wejścia, jak przez szeroki wyłom w murze, kryjący się pod bujnemi chwastami. Jakaś staruszka, okryta czarnym płaszczem siedziała na kamieniu przed domem. Piotr ujrzawszy ją... poznał!... Okrzyk radości wyrwał się z jego piersi... To była matka!... Poskoczył ku niej, ukląkł u jej stóp, wziął w swoje objęcia... Ale staruszka nie odpowiedziała ani słowem, ani pieszczotami! Zdawała się go nie poznawać wcale. — Moja matko! moja matko! — powtarzał, podczas gdy doktór, Luigi i jego siostra pospieszyli do milczącej. W tej chwili w kącie starego zwaliska ukazał się starzec. Był to wierny Borik. Poznawszy doktora Antekritta zachwiał się na nogach. Ale ujrzał on Piotra, za którego pogrzebem szedł przecież aż na cmentarz w Raguzie!... Uczuł dziwny zamęt w głowic i padł na ziemię omdlały z temi słowami na ustach: — Straciła zmysły. Niepodobieństwem byłoby opisać rozpaczy Piotra, gdy spostrzegł do jakiego stopnia cierpiący był umysł nieszczęśliwej matki, która na tak niespodziewany widok ukochanego dziecięcia nie mogła oprzytomnieć i odżyć wspomnieniami przeszłości. Pani Batory podniosła się z miejsca, spojrzawszy w około błędnem okiem, poczem weszła do ubogiego domku, jak gdyby nic nadzwyczajnego nie widziała, nie słyszała... Na dany znak doktora, Marya pospieszyła za nieszczęśliwą. Piotr Batory stał przed drzwiami, jakby skamieniały, nie śmiąc, nie mogąc ruszyć z miejsca. Tymczasem, dzięki staraniom doktora, Borik odzyskał przytomność, a widząc Piotra przed sobą, zawołał: — Pan!... pan żyjesz!... — O tak! — odparł nieszczęśliwy młodzieniec — tak... żyję... a jednak wolałbym umrzeć!... Doktór opowiedział w krótkości Borikowi, co zaszło na cmentarzu w Raguzie, poczem wierny sługa nie bez trudu zdał sprawozdanie z wypadków zaszłych w ciągu tych ostatnich dwóch miesięcy pełnych trosk i rozpaczy. — Przedewszystkiem — zapytał doktór — powiedz mi, czy to śmierć syna stała się przyczyną tego umysłowego cierpienia?... — Nie, panie, nie! — odparł Borik. I oto co opowiadał: Pani Batory, zostawszy sama na świecie, pragnęła opuścić Raguzę i z tego powodu udała się na wieś do Sinticello, gdzie mieszkali przyjaciele jej rodziny. Tymczasem postanowiła też sprzedać resztki swego mieniu, znajdującego się w skromnym domku. W takim to celu w sześć tygodni później pani Batory przybyła do Raguzy w towarzystwie starego sługi. Wszedłszy do swego mieszkania przy ulicy Marinella, znalazła w skrzynce list. Po przeczytaniu tego pisma zdawało się, że nieszczęśliwa wdowa doznała gwałtownego wstrząśnienia, które ostatecznie stało się przyczyną jej obłędu. Krzyknąwszy przeraźliwie wybiegła na ulicę i wstrzymała się dopiero przed pałacem Toronthala, zapukawszy do bramy... — Pałacu Toronthala? — zawołał Piotr. — Tak — odparł Borik — a gdy zbliżyłem się do niej, nie poznała mnie... — Ale po cóż matka szła do pałacu Toronthala?... Tak! po co? — powtarzał Piotr, patrząc na starego sługę i gubiąc się w domysłach. — Zapewne chciała się rozmówić z bankierem — odparł Borik — ale Toronthal wyjechał wraz z córką... Nikt nie wiedział, dokąd się udał... — Gdzież ten list nieszczęsny?... — Nie wiem... — rzekł starzec — nie widziałem go wiecuj... Przypuszczam, że pani Batory zgubiła go lub podarła, a może jej odebrano... Nic wiem nawet, co było w tym liście. Widocznie zachodziła tu jakaś tajemnica. Doktór przysłuchiwał się uważnie temu opowiadaniu, ale nie umiał sobie zdać sprawy z postępowania pani Batory. Zrozumiał jednak, że bardzo ważna przyczyna musiała zniewolić nieszczęśliwą wdowę do tego kroku; nie dziwił się także, że straciła zmysły, dowiedziawszy się o zniknięciu bankiera. Borik tak kończył swe opowiadanie. Ponieważ obłąkanie objawiało się w sposób łagodny i dający się ukryć, przeto starzec, nie zdradzając przed nikim właściwego stanu rzeczy, starał się wyprzedać wszystkie sprzęty, ażeby jak najprędzej opuścić Raguzę. W kilka dni później wszedł z panią Batory na pokład jednego z tych okrętów, co utrzymują ciągłą komunikacyą między rozmaitemi wybrzeżami Śródziemnego morza i w taki sposób dostał się do Tunisu, a raczej do Guletty. Tu zamieszkał wnętrze opuszczonej ruiny, oddawszy się zupełnie opiece i troskliwemu czuwania nad chorą, która jak się zdawało, utraciła mowę wraz z pamięcią. Ale fundusze wychodźców były tak szczupłe, że starzec widział przed sobą widmo zbliżającej się nędzy. W tak rozpaczliwem zostając położeniu, wierny sługa przypomniał sobie u doktorze Antekricie, który zawsze okazywał tyle przyjaźni rodzinie Stefana Batorego. Ale Borik nie wiedział, gdzie doktór stale mieszka. Pomimo to jednak napisał list do niego, poruczając go Opatrzności, która jak już wiemy, tym razem nie zawiodła. Po skończonem opowiadaniu, doktór zajął się najważniejszemi sprawami... Panią Batory umieszczono w powozie obok jej syna i Maryi, która od tej chwili miała jej nie opuszczać, a podczas gdy powóz toczył się ostrożnie drogą do Guletty, doktór i Luigi szli ścieżką wiodącą do wybrzeży. W godzinę później wszyscy byli już na pokładzie parowca, stojącego w pobliżu do dalszej podróży. To też natychmiast podniesiono kotwicę, a gdy opłyniono przylądek Bon, podróżni wkrótce ujrzeli światło morskiej latarni, znajdującej się na wyspie Pantellaria. Nazajutrz o świcie zarzucono kotwicy w porcie Antekritty. Pani Batory zajęła najwygodniejsze mieszkanie w pałacu doktora, a Marya opuściła własny dom, ażeby czuwać przy chorej. Rozpacz Piotra nie miała granic, gdy patrzał na obłąkaną matkę, która postradała zmysły skutkiem przejść niewytłómaczonych. Gdyby przynajmniej znaną była przyczyna tej choroby, może-by się udało wywołać jaką zbawienną reakcyą. Niepodobieństwem jednak było dojść tych niezbadanych tajemnic. — Muszę ją uleczyć!... Tak! Muszę! — mówił do siebie doktór, który oddał się zupełnie temu zadaniu. Ale takie postanowienie okazało się niełatwem do spełnienia, gdyż pani Batory była ciągle nieprzytomną, a wspomnienia z przeszłości zdawały się nigdy nie budzić w jej schorzałym umyśle. A jednak, czyżby w tym wypadku nie dało się użyć potężnego wpływu, którym natura tak szczodrze wyposażyła doktora? Czyżby nie można za pomocą magnetycznej siły pobudzić do życia uśpiony umysł cierpiącej? Piotr Batory zaklinał doktora, ażeby w celu uleczenia jego matki spróbował i tego środka. — Nie — odparł doktór — toby się nawet nie udało. Obłąkani właśnie najmniej ulegają magnetycznemu wpływowi. Ażeby użyć takiego środka, potrzeba przedewszystkiem, ażeby twoja matka miała wolę, którąbym mógł opanować! Powtarzam ci, że to w tym wypadku zastosować się nie da. — Uwierzyć nie mogę — ciągnął dalej Piotr — tak, nie mogę uwierzyć, by matka nie miała poznać syna... syna, którego ma za nieżyjącego... — Tak! za nieżyjącego! — powtórzył doktór. — Ale... być może!... gdyby myślała, że żyjesz... albo gdyby zaprowadzona na twój grób... ujrzała cię pojawiającego się... Mówiąc te słowa, doktór głęboko się zamyślił. Dlaczegoby takie wstrząśnienie moralne, wywołane w odpowiednich warunkach nie miało działać skutecznie? — Spróbuję! — zawołał. A gdy odpowiedział młodzieńcowi, na czem opiera nadzieje uleczenia jego matki, Piotr rzucił się w objęcia doktora. Od tej chwili zajęto się jak najgorliwiej wszystkiemi urządzeniami, które zdołałyby uwieńczyć pomyślnym skutkiem ostatnią próbę uleczenia nieszczęśliwej niewiasty. W tym celu doktór zawezwał Borika i Cypla Pescade, ażeby odtworzyć z wszelką możebną dokładnością część cmentarza, znajdującego się w Raguzie, a w szczególności familijny grobowiec Batorych. Owóż na cmentarzu wyspy Antekritty, niezbyt odległym od miasteczka Artenah, w cieniu niebotycznych drzew wznosiła się mała kapliczka zbudowana w stylu owej w Raguzie. Należało tylko uzupełnić ją niektórymi drobnemi szczegółami, aby wywołać łudzące podobieństwo do pierwszej. Tam to umieszczono w ścianie wewnętrznej płytę z czarnego marmuru, na której było wyryte nazwisko Stefana Batorego z datą: 1867. Dnia 13 listopada zdawało się, że nadeszła odpowiednia chwila do rozpoczęcia przedwstępnych kroków, zdolnych stopniowem działaniem pobudzić do życia znękany umysł pani Batory. Około siódmej godziny wieczorem ujrzano wychodzącą staruszkę wspartą na ramieniu Maryi i Borika. Wyszedłszy z pałacu prowadzono ją zwolna aż na cmentarz. Tam, u progu małej kapliczki pani Batory stała bezwładna i milcząca, choć przy świetle płonącej lampy mogła przeczytać nazwisko Stefana Batorego wyryte na marmurowej płycie. Ale gdy starzec i Marya uklękli na stopniach, okazało się w jej spojrzeniu coś nakształt błyskawicy, która jednak znikła natychmiast. W godzinę później pani Batory powróciła do pałacu, a z nią wszyscy, co jej towarzyszyli w tej pierwszej wycieczce. Nazajutrz i w dniach następnych ponowiono takie próby bez żadnego atoli rezultatu. Piotr śledził każdy ruch matki ze wzruszającem rozgorączkowaniem i już znowu rozpaczał, widząc jej obojętność na wszystko, aczkolwiek doktór uspokajał go mówiąc, że przede wszystkiem potrzeba cierpliwości. Nie chciał on użyć doraźnych środków, póki pani Batory nie została dostatecznie przygotowaną do zniesienia takowych. Pomimo to przecież niepodobna było zaprzeczyć, że każda taka wycieczka na cmentarz wywiera pewną korzystną zmianę w zmąconym umyśle wdowy. Pewnego nawet razu, gdy Borik i Marya uklękli na stopnia kapliczki, pani Batory, która pozostała kilka kroków dalej, zbliżyła się zwolna, sparła rękę na żelaznej kracie i spojrzała na znajdujący się w głębi mur oświecony za pomocą palącej się lampy, poczem cofnęła się żywo. Gdy Marya zbliżyła się do matki Piotra, usłyszała, że staruszka kilkakrotnie wyszeptała jakieś imię. Od bardzo dawnego czasu były to pierwsze słowa, wymienione ustami pani Batory! Ale jakież było ogólne zdziwienie, więcej niż zdziwienie, możnaby rzec zdumienie, gdy wreszcie zrozumiano owe pierwsze słowo! Staruszka powtarzała ciągle imię, ale nie imię swego syna, nie imię Piotra!... Ona wymawiała imię pani Toronthal! Któżby zdołał opowiedzieć, co się działo w duszy Piotra i doktora Antekritta na ten dziwny objaw jakiegoś uczucia dla córki bankiera. Doktór jednak niczem nie zdradził swych wrażeń. Następnego wieczora powtórzyło się to samo, z tą tylko różnicą, że pani Batory szła na cmentarz, jak gdyby wiedziona jakąś niewidzialną ręką. Przybywszy na miejsce uklękła sama na marmurowych schodach kapliczki. Po chwili opuściła głowę, z piersi jej wyrwało się nakoniec głębokie westchnienie, a ciche łzy stoczyły się z oczów. Tego jednak wieczora nie wymówiła już owego imienia, zdawało się że zapomniała o Sawie. Pani Batory, powróciwszy do domu, uległa nerwowemu atakowi, który poprzednio nigdy się w jej nie objawiał. Ową obojętność na wszystko i nienaturalny spokój, znamionujący dotychczas jej stan chorobliwy, zmienił się nagle w pewien rodzaj egzaltacji. W cierpiącym umyśle zaszła stanowczo korzystna zmiana, dając poniekąd rękojmię zupełnego uleczenia chorej. Wreszcie nadeszła noc. Pani Batory usnęła. Marya słyszała, jak przez sen mówiła jakieś niezrozumiałe wyrazy, widoczne było, że miała sny niespokojne. Był to nowy dowód, iż straszna choroba zostanie nakoniec uleczoną. Doktór Antekritt postanowił nazajutrz działać już energicznie. Dnia 18 listopada chora była ciągle w etanie umysłowego rozdrażnienia. Marya czuła się tem zaniepokojoną, podczas gdy Piotr, który nieustannie pozostawał przy matce, przewidywał najpomyślniejsze rozwiązanie tego smutnego dramatu. Zwolna noc zapadła, noc czarna, ponura po skwarnym dniu stref południowych. Około godziny wpół do dziewiątej wieczorem, pani Batory w towarzystwie Maryi i Borika wyszła z pałacu. Zdala za nimi szedł doktór, Luigi i Cypel Pescade. Cala kolonia była pod dziwnem wrażeniem, oczekując skutków ostatniej próby. Kilka pochodni płonących pod olbrzymiemi drzewami cmentarza rzucało wokoło migocące światło. Z dali dolatywał w pewnych odstępach głos dzwonu kościółka w Artenah, przypominający żywo uroczystą chwilę pogrzebu. W całym tym orszaku brakowało tylko Piotra, który polami pobiegł już naprzód. Pośpiech jego wytłumaczyć sobie należy tem, że miał się ukazać w chwili rozstrzygającej o jego nadziejach. Około dziewiątej godziny wieczorem pani Batory przybyła na cmentarz. Ujrzawszy się w tem miejscu, nagle opuściła ramię Maryi Ferrato i żywo zbliżyła się do małej kapliczki. Dozwolono jej działać swobodnie pod wrażeniem nowego uczucia, które zdawało się, że owładnęło nią zupełnie. Pośród głębokiego milczenia, przerywanego jedynie chwilowem biciem dzwonów, pani Batory wstrzymała się i stanęła, jakby skamieniała. Po chwili jednak uklękła na pierwszych stopniach, pochyliła ku ziemi czoło i usłyszano głośne łkanie. W tej chwili żelazna krata kapliczki uchyliła się zwolna. Piotr obwinięty w białe prześcieradło, jakby powstał z grobu pojawił się w pełnem świetle... — Mój syn! mój syn! — zawołała pani Batory, wyciągnąwszy ręce i padła bez zmysłów. Omdlenie takie nie miało żadnej doniosłości!... Ale pamięć i myśl obudziła się wreszcie w tym tak długo zmąconym umyśle! Uczucie macierzyńskie odezwało się w sercu! Nakoniec poznała swego jedynaka! Dzięki usilnym staraniom doktora staruszka wkrótce otworzyła oczy, a odzyskawszy przytomność ujrzała znowu oblicze syna. — Więc ty żyjesz!... mój Piotrze!... ty żyjesz!... — zawołała. — Tak!... jestem przy tobie, matko!... Żyję, by cię wielbić i kochać... — Aby kochać... i ją także! — Ją?... — Tak!... Sawę!... — Sawę Toronthal?... — zawołał doktór. — Nie!... Sawę Sandorf! I mówiąc te słowa, pani Batory wydobyła z zanadrza zmięty list, składający się z kilku wierszy, skreślonych konającą ręką pani Toronthal. Ważny ten dokument podała doktorowi. List ten wyjaśniał najdokładniej pochodzenie mniemanej córki bankiera!... Młode dziewczę w latach dziecięcych zostało wykradzione z zamkowego parku w Artenah... Sawa była córką hrabiego Macieja Sandorfa. Koniec części czwartej.